icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3084211-20101121161540
I just saw this comment on Dan's blog. It made me really sad.... I'm seriously upset right now. After I saw the episode iStart a Fan War it was like I got punched in the face. I was completely disapointed. Sure, I told myself not to get too excited to the episode, because I knew no one was gonna get together. But still, you didn't even give us a moment between Sam and Freddie. You get people's holps up on Seddie for like 3 years only to crush them and after make fun of the people for shipping? I mean, are you serious? We all know iCarly is about comedy, but, just think a little Dan. ALL, i repeat, ALL good commedie shows out there have some kind of romance in it. That's what motivates every one to become obssessed with a show. And most of the truly, icarly obssessers, ship either Creddie or Seddie. And now, you just make all your truly iCarly fans, the ones that make your shows hits, the ones that help each episode to get lots of views, and the ones who make money go straight into your pocket, feel extremely upset and insulted. We do have lifes Mr. Dan Schneider. YOU were the one who got our hopes up about the ships, giving us episodes like iSpeed Date, iKiss, iReunite with Missy, iThink They Kissed and iSaved your life. YOU were the one who posted comments like: "Wow. Sam and Freddie, hanging out together on bean bags, looking at things, having a fun time together? Hmmm. Once again: HMMMM...", so obviously you expected us to get all hipped up. It's alright if you don't want anyone ending up together, but seriously, you gave Creddiers a whole episode, with kissing scenes that made me and a lot of Seddiers wanna puke, and WHAT did you give us, Seddiers (that by the way, are majority)? A eight second kiss, with an 'I hate you at the end'? I say we deserve more than that. We are people with actual feelings, that just happened to fall in love with a couple that YOU encourage us to. I don't want to be disrespectfull and to hurt you in any kind of way, but WE got hurt with Carly's speech. You made me, and my group of friends (seddie obsessers) in my school loose hope on iCarly. I will not be surprised if your show get less viwers. In fact, you just lost me, a huge iCarly fan since iKiss. Since I discovered Seddie. It's unfair for the ones that wait three years for something they really want, for something they fight for, to get a 'you shouldn't ship at all'. But the worst part is: after making thousands of people sad, you, instead of apologizing or listening to people's oppinions, delete the hate comments. I mean, you deleted the istart a fan war page, so this is the only place we can actually state our oppinion. It sounds like you have no respect for us at all. And I don't say this only for me. I say it for all Seddie fans out there that feel the same way I do. However, I will never, I repeat, NEVER, stop shipping Seddie. Seddie will forever stay in my heart, even after you broke it.